I've Caught Myself Wishing
by venomandchampagne
Summary: My Klaroline Fanfiction Week 2014 drabbles.
1. Good to be Bad

******These are my contributions to the Klaroline Fanfiction Week prompts on tumblr, June 23-29.******

**Klaroline Fanfiction Week Day 1: Human**

**Prompt: Klaus as the bad boy of the town and Caroline as the good student that is obsessed with him.**

**In which Caroline has a crush.**

* * *

"Earth to Caroline. Hello?" Bonnie said as she waved a hand in front of her friend's face. "Are you even listening?"

Caroline blinked, her eyes focusing on the hand moving rapidly in front of her eyes. "Huh?"

Elena giggled, shaking her head. "She's not here right now, Bon. She's off in Klaus-land," she teased, looking over her shoulder at the reason for Caroline's dazed state.

Klaus Mikaelson, Mystic Falls' bad boy, stood at the other end of the hall, leaning against a locker. His best friend Stefan was at his side, as usual, saying something that Klaus apparently found quite amusing.

"What? I- I am not!" Caroline stuttered, red creeping up her cheeks.

"Uh huh, sure," Bonnie said with an eye roll, clearly not buying her protests. "What are you staring at then, hmm?"

"Nothing, just the, um, poster for the dance," the blonde said defensively, nodding to the brightly colored sign above the boy she was so not staring at.

"You mean the poster you hung yourself the other day after school?" Elena questioned, barely able to hide her smirk.

"Yeah, I was just… checking on it," Caroline tried, clutching her books tighter to her chest.

"Right," Bonnie said, shaking her head. "Honestly, Care, if you like him so much, why don't you go talk to him?"

"What? I don't like him!" Caroline said quickly, eyes wide. "He's a terrible student, he's always late, he has no school spirit, he's always causing trouble and pulling pranks, he's constantly drawing in his stupid sketchpad, he always stands around with that stupid smirk on his stupid face. Ugh!"

"Wow," Bonnie laughed, looking from her friend to the guy in question. "You have it bad, Caroline."[[MORE]]

The blonde merely huffed, tossing her curls over her shoulder as the bell rang. The three girls headed down the hall to class, passing Klaus on their way, Bonnie and Elena still giggling.

Caroline chanced a glance at him as she walked by, quickly averting her eyes when they met his, his signature smirk curling on his lips. Was he actually looking at her? She felt the blush creep up her face as she turned down the next hallway, eyes flicking back to look at him once more. She was surprised to find him still staring at her, a curious look on his face as he watched her disappear from his line of sight, her eyes unable to leave his until the wall separated them.

_Crap, maybe I do have it bad._

"Caroline, is it?"

She froze, book halfway into her locker at the sound of the accented voice. Caroline slowly turned, her jaw dropping when her suspicions of the voice's identity were confirmed.

Klaus, in all his bad boy glory stood behind her, leaning on the open door of her locker, ever present smirk on his face. "Or am I mistaken?"

Blinking hard to shake herself from her shock she gave him a confused look. "What?"

"Your name, love," he chuckled, his smirk widening into a grin.

"Oh, uh, yes. I mean, my name is Caroline," she stuttered, wishing the whole floor opening up and swallowing you was an actual thing that happened.

"A lovely name," he said, his voice surprisingly gentle. "I'm Klaus."

"I know," she said quickly, before squeezing her eyes shut in embarrassment, "I mean, you're in Bio with me," she tried to explain, feeling the now familiar heat spread across her cheeks. _Smooth, Caroline, smooth._

Klaus only grinned wider, dimples showing as he ducked his head to meet her eyes again. "Ah yes, you're the one who nearly fainted during the worm dissection."

"I did not!" she said indignantly, throwing the book she still held inside her locker in annoyance. "It was just really gross. And kind of sad," she defended, scowling as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"I said nearly," he chuckled, amused by her reaction.

Caroline gave him an incredulous look before she remembered who she was talking to. "Um, not to sound rude or anything, but why are you talking to me?" she questioned, genuinely curious.

His face turned more serious, the soft laughter stopping. Caroline looked at him apprehensively, unsure what to expect, but preparing for the worst.

"I must confess, you intrigue me, Caroline," he said, looking into her eyes.

"What? Why?" she asked, quite confused.

"I've noticed you around school, always working on some project or another. You're confident, strong. Not to mention beautiful."

She blushed at the compliments. _Where is he going with this?_ "Um, thank you," she said softly, chewing on her lip nervously. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I fancy you," he said simply, brushing a stray curl behind her ear.

Caroline shivered at the contact. "What? Me?" she asked, not believing him. She really hoped this wasn't some sort of joke, she would just die if it was. She'd never live it down and her high school career would be over.

"Is that so hard to believe?"

She flushed bright red, unsure how to answer. This was Klaus, the bad boy of the school, hell, the entire town. How could he be interested in good girl, head of every school committee Caroline? "I- but you don't even know me," she stumbled over her words. She couldn't remember the last time she had been so embarrassed and confused.

"But what better way to get to know you," Klaus said, taking a step closer, his feet practically touching hers. "Come to the dance with me, Caroline," he asked.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Really? I mean… No, yeah, I mean 'really?'" she countered, confusion clouding her voice.

He chuckled, licking his lips before he answered, Caroline following the movement closely. "Of course, sweetheart. It would be my pleasure. Unless you have other plans, of course," he finished, frowning slightly at the thought.

"No! I mean, I don't have any other plans," she said quickly, for some reason finding it very important that he not think that.

"Is that a 'yes?'" he asked smoothly, a small grin appearing.

"I guess it is," Caroline said, trying to force a confidence she didn't quite feel behind her words.

"Excellent. I'll pick you up around 6?" he said, his smile wide.

She was about to say 'yes,' in a completely not overexcited way, of course, when she remembered something. "You can't. I mean, I have to be there early to set up," she clarified when he gave her a frown. "Head of the dance committee and all."

His dimpled smile returned. "Of course. I will meet you inside then?"

"Absolutely," she said with a large smile, completely giddy.

She watched as he bid her goodbye and headed off down the hall, leaving her to lean back against the lockers, still in shock over what had just happened. "I have a date with Klaus Mikaelson," she whispered to herself, trying to truly comprehend the words. "I have a date with Klaus Mikaelson!" she suddenly cried, clapping a hand over her mouth as she realized how loud she was being.

Thankfully, it was the end of the school day and the halls were deserted, leaving Caroline slightly less embarrassed as she shut her locker and headed to her car. She had to call Bonnie and Elena right away.

Caroline straightened out the skirt of her short blue dress for probably the thousandth time that night as she waited for Klaus to arrive. The dance had officially started a half hour ago and the bad boy had yet to show. She felt a tinge of worry that the whole thing really was a prank and he was standing her up, but then she realized this was Klaus. He was late to everything, class, detention, his own birthday party last year if rumors were to be believed. She should definitely wait at least another twenty minutes before panicking.

As she nervously scanned the crowd she finally caught a glimpse of his short curls. She smiled brightly as she made her way to him, blushing at the look of adoration of his face when he finally caught sight of her.

_Alright, Forbes, you've got this. Calm and cool._

"You look beautiful, sweetheart," he managed to get out, still awed by the gorgeous blonde before him.

"Thanks. You clean up pretty well yourself," she teased, looking him up and down, noting how good he looked in a tie.

"Care to dance?" he said, offering her his hand.

"Sure," Caroline said, placing her hand in his with a smile, blushing at the warmth that ran up her arm at his touch. "You should know I'm a pretty good dancer," she told him matter-of-factly, trying to break the silence as they starting swaying to the slow song that was playing. "I happen to be Miss Mystic Falls."

"I know," he said simply, smiling at her as they moved.

She was almost surprised by what a good time she found herself having with him. She was in her element, confident and laid back, well until Stefan's asshat of an older brother who was crashing for who knows what reason knocked over the punch bowl; then she had been a little less calm and a little more shouty. Klaus didn't seem to mind though, standing beside her with a wide grin as she had the dance crasher removed.

He was very easy to talk to, Caroline found. They actually had a lot in common. Absentee fathers, mothers who barely noticed they existed, friends who took the place of family. Sure, Klaus had siblings, a lot of them actually, but they seemed to have a complicated relationship.

She found him at her side constantly the entire night, even when her committee duties called. Caroline was pleased to note he got along decently with her friends when they joined her for a while. Perhaps Klaus wasn't as bad as everyone made him out to be.

The dance began to wind down and Caroline had to start rounding up the cleanup crew, which was always a task in and of itself. She had just shooed a few freshman out of an empty classroom in her search for her fellow committee members when she heard the door click shut behind her.

She whipped around, her curls swaying around her neck. "Klaus? What are you doing?" she questioned, looking confusedly at her date as he leaned on the now closed door.

"I was just hoping to get some time alone with you, love," he said, pushing off the door and walking slowly towards her, almost… predatorily.

Something about the way he looked at her made her shiver. "Why?" she questioned, her voice small.

"So I could do this," he said as he reached her, cupping her cheek as he bent slightly to kiss her on the lips.

The kiss was soft and gentle, and over far too quickly for Caroline's liking. "But… we're not supposed to… we shouldn't be in here," she stammered, eyes fluttering opened to stare into his, noting they seemed a deeper blue than usual.

Klaus just smirked, his thumb rubbing along her cheek. "Sometimes it's fun to be bad, Caroline," he said before capturing her lips again.

As she felt the kiss deepen, his tongue sweeping into her mouth, drawing a moan from both of them, she thought he was right; if this was being bad, then bad was most certainly something she would have to try more often.


	2. Beg For It- Part I

**Klaroline Fanfiction Week Day 2: Dark**

**I was stuck on what to write for this, so arrowthroughmyolicityheart was kind enough to give me a prompt- Role reversal where Caroline is the Original Hybrid and Klaus was bitten and needs the cure. She makes him beg for it.**

**Could maybe be considered a bit of dub-con, I'm not sure, so I'll just leave you with that warning in case.**

**In which she makes him beg for it.**

**(EDIT: I recently wrote a Part II for this and you can find it in chapter 38 of my drabble collection called "However Long It Takes." This story was already marked finished by the time I wrote it and it wasn't written during this event, so I didn't want to put it here. I wish I could link you to it but FFN is not nice like that.)**

* * *

Klaus stumbled, coughs wracking his body as he leaned against Elijah for support. The bite on his neck itched and burned, his vision blurring as his brother all but dragged him into the imposing mansion of the Originals.

It had only been a few hours and he could already feel reality slipping from his grasp. He could swear he had seen Henrik before, pointing his finger as he accused Klaus of killing him. Rebekah had assured him he was only hallucinating, tears filling her eyes.

And now here he was, in the home of his only hope. He could feel his brother tense as he pulled him into a darkened room, or perhaps it was only dark to Klaus, everything was becoming hazy as the werewolf venom spread through his body.

He raised his head with much difficulty, looking for his salvation, and the cause of his current state.

_Her_.

In a large antique chair in the center of the room sat the Original Hybrid, Caroline Forbes. He couldn't help but be struck by her beauty, even as she looked down at him with a cruel smirk from her throne. How could someone who looked so innocent, with blonde curls cascading over her shoulders, wearing a pretty flowered sundress, be so evil?

But then he focused on the surroundings. The room was sparse, only a few chairs and a couch along with a few bookshelves occupying the space. But the thing that stood out was the body behind her chair. He could tell it was a male, a human, and that he was dead, drained of his blood. The heavy scent of blood in the air had his eyes darkening in unconscious response, veins appearing under his eyes.

He noticed the innocent looking girl licking her lips, fresh blood disappearing with her tongue, effectively dispelling the façade of purity.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Mikaelson vampires. Charmed, I'm sure," the hybrid smirked, crossing her legs in a way that completely clashed with her pure appearance.

"We were told you could help my brother," Elijah said, his voice calm despite the anxiety he felt.

He lowered his brother onto a nearby couch, wincing as Klaus groaned in pain, head falling back against the armrest.

Caroline stood, walking over to the vampire writhing on the couch, pursing her lips as she took in his current state.

"Hmm, wolf bite. Nasty business," she drawled, her voice uncaring as she turned her attention to her nails.

"As if you had nothing to do with this," Klaus gasped out, sweat rolling down his pale face as he attempted a glare.

The dark grin that crossed the hybrid's lips sent a chill through him. "Aw, was I not subtle enough, sending one of my hybrids to bite you?" she mocked, leaning down closer to his face, the scent of fresh blood still clinging to her. "Honestly, I expected to hear your pleas for the cure much sooner. How disappointing," Caroline tsked, running a taunting finger down the length of his nose, flicking the end roughly.

Klaus attempted to growl at her, but ended up coughing uncontrollably, his chest constricting painfully.

"Forgive my brother," Elijah placated, pleading with the Original as he shot his prideful brother a glare. "We're here to ask you for the cure. Please."

Caroline turned her cool gaze on the older brother, regarding him icily. "Oh the ever-proper Elijah. But it's not you who should be begging me."

She turned her attention back to the frail vampire on the couch, life draining from him every second as the venom coursed through his veins. Klaus gave his best attempt at a glare, his ego unaffected by his condition.

"Please Miss Forbes, my brother is prideful, but he does not deserve to die," Elijah tried again, willing his brother to for once set aside his pride, for his own sake.

"I think that's up for interpretation," she mocked, smirking at the stricken Klaus. Turning back to Elijah she gave him a dismissive look. "You may go. I wish to speak with your dear brother alone."

Elijah frowned. "But-"

"Now." the hybrid bit out, turning on the vampire with glowing yellow eyes. "Stefan will escort you out," she added coolly, nodding at the Original Vampire who entered the room.

Elijah gave one last pleading look to his dying brother, silently begging him to put aside his ego for once, before he allowed Stefan to lead him from the room.

Once they were alone Caroline turned back to the baby vampire on her couch, regarding him with curiosity. She sat down on the couch beside him, roughly pushing him aside as she made room, ignoring his grunt of pain.

"Sorry, sweetie, but you're just collateral damage," she said, not sounding apologetic in the least. "Your family has meddled in our affairs one too many times, an example had to be made."

When he made no move to reply, his narrowed eyes her only answer, she continued.

"Now, Klaus, is it?" she drawled, her voice sounding bored as she looked down at him where he lay beside her. "Why exactly should I spare your life?"

"You shouldn't," he ground out, noting the surprise that passed through her eyes before the cold indifference returned. "Because if you do, I'll kill you myself."

Caroline suddenly threw back her head and laughed, shocking Klaus with how lovely it sounded. "You're either really brave or really stupid," she said, amusement tinging her voice. "I like it."

Klaus glared, "I wasn't trying to be amusing."

She merely chuckled, leaning down over him until her chest practically brushed his, her face inches from his own. "You know, most people would be afraid of me. And most people in your particular position would be a bit more agreeable, seeing as I'm the only chance you have at living," she said, her voice sickeningly sweet, the threat in her undertone not missed by him.

"Well, I'm not most people, love," he wheezed, blinking rapidly as the room seemed to darken further.

"Mmm, I see that," she purred, pulling back and returning to her seated position.

Klaus found himself strangely missing her closeness, deciding it must be a side effect of the venom, a mere hallucination.

"Do you want to die?" she asked suddenly, tilting her head to look at him curiously.

He tried to focus on her, narrowing his eyes. "No," he whispered, his voice rough. It was becoming increasingly harder to speak.

"Sounds like it's getting bad," Caroline tutted, running a manicured nail down his chest, stopping at his belt, causing him to shiver; from the sensation or the venom, he didn't know. He offhandedly thought her red polish was strangely fitting. "I could save you, you know," she continued, tracing patterns along his abdomen with her finger. "Show you why life is worth living. All you have to do… is _beg_."

Klaus suddenly jerked his head up, breaking out of the hypnotizing spell her finger caused. He immediately regretted the movement, his muscles crying out in pain, the dizziness increasing. "Never," he managed to grit out, glaring harshly at the blonde.

She smiled down at him darkly. "Then you can die," she said simply, raising her eyebrows at him in challenge.

When he made no move to retract his statement, she grinned wickedly at him before shifting to throw a leg over his hips, straddling him, her dress hitching up dangerously high on her thighs. Klaus tried to swallow, his throat suddenly dry as she lowered her arms on either side of his body, supporting herself on her hands on the couch.

Caroline began to crawl up his body in a way that screamed predator. The vampire could do nothing but watch as she moved along him, her body pressing against his. It was both arousing and terrifying.

As her face came level with his, her eyes seemed to glow yellow in his darkening vision. "Well, if you're just going to let yourself die, then there's no use wasting perfectly good blood," she mocked, her pouty lips inches from his own as she flashed her fangs.

Before Klaus could respond, she shifted her head down, latching onto his throat harshly with her fangs. He let out a silent scream as she drank from him, the fresh venom from her bite making his veins burn.

But even as he felt the pain, a strange pleasure shot through his body. The feeling of her drinking his blood strangely erotic, though he supposed it made sense, he had heard about blood sharing between vampires, apparently it was no different for hybrids, Caroline moaning against his neck as she drained what was left of his life force.

It was agony and ecstasy all at once.

And it was killing him.

The world went dark, his vision clouding over, and all he could sense was the feeling of her lips on his heated skin, her sharp fangs sunk into his flesh, the pull of his blood as it left his body, and the harsh sting of her venom.

"Wait!" he breathed, the sound of his own voice barely registering in his ears.

He felt the flow of his blood slow as the hybrid paused, slowly raising her head after licking his neck clean, drawing a shiver from him. He couldn't see her but he imagined she was looking at him in that same curious way as before.

Klaus felt her shift against him, her hips pressing tantalizingly into his as she moved her face above his, her lips brushing against his this time. He felt the wet warmth of his own blood as her lips moved as she spoke, causing heat to rise in his chilling body.

"What was that?" she purred against his mouth. "Does the prideful baby vampire have something to say?"

He opened his mouth to speak, a haggard breath leaving his lips as he sought the energy to answer her. "Please… I want… to live…" he managed to rasp, shuddering as she hummed against his mouth.

"If I save you, you'll be mine," Caroline said, her voice suddenly possessive, her mouth raising from his.

He felt his tongue swipe out to lick his blood from his lips, the tang of the venom burning his tongue in an odd way. He heard her make a pleased sound at his actions, gasping as she ground her hips into his, though he was too weak to respond in any way.

"Mmm, you are _delicious_," she purred and even without sight he could feel her eyes boring into him. "Just say the word and the cure is yours. Who do you belong to?"

Once again he pushed aside his pride, the strange draw he felt towards the blond hybrid pulling his answer from his lips. "You. I'm yours," he rasped, his body beginning to shudder uncontrollably as the venom overwhelmed him.

He felt her lips press harshly against his mouth in a heated kiss that surely would have drawn a moan from the vampire had he the strength left to produce one. Her tongue invaded his mouth, the taste of his own poisoned blood overwhelming.

"Mine," she husked before pulling back, sweeping her curls away from her neck and baring it to him. She leaned forward, slicing the skin with a red nail, letting the blood fall onto his lips before she pressed her neck to his mouth. "Have at it," she whispered darkly, moaning in pleasure as his tongue lapped at the cut, gaining strength from her blood before his fangs descended, piercing her flesh as he drank hungrily.

Klaus' arms wrapped around her unconsciously, holding her body close, making sure she wouldn't pull away, not that he could stop her if she truly wanted to leave. He felt her fingers move to his hair, playing with his short curls as he continued to drink from her, the taste of her blood exquisite.

"Yes," she hummed, eyes flickering shut in pleasure. "Too bad I can't sire you, that would have been a lot of fun," she chuckled darkly, laughing outright as his growl. "Oh, but do I have plans for you, pet," she said ominously before she tightened her grip in his hair, yanking his head away from her neck, fangs torn from her flesh.

Klaus tried to protest, still weak from his ordeal, desiring more of her intoxicating blood, when she stopped him with a pointed look.

"Now, now. I think you've had enough," she chided, releasing her grip on his hair, reaching back to grab one of his hands instead.

He watched with rapt attention as she brought his finger to her mouth, running it along her teeth until it caught on a fang, the razor sharp tooth slicing into his skin. Klaus' hiss turned into a low groan as her lips wrapped around his finger, sucking up the blood that flowed from the small cut.

"Mmm, all better," she purred, giving his finger one last swirl of her tongue before she released it.

He followed her movements with hungry eyes as she pulled back from him, grinding down onto him teasingly before she rose from the couch, a clear warning in her eyes stopping him from attempting to touch her. He was still too weak to get up himself, his mind still cloudy.

Klaus heard her call for Stefan, another Original, and he scowled at the thought of them together. But why should he care, she was only the person, no, the creature who had condemned him to… whatever this was._Hers_. What did that even mean?

"There you are," she chided as her friend appeared, giving him a teasing smile, one Klaus suddenly wished he was on the receiving end of. "My new pet is still hungry, bring us something to eat, would you?"

Stefan rolled his eyes, not interested in her latest scheme. "If you insist," he sighed, turning on his heel to fulfill her request.

Not even a minute later Stefan reappeared, a dazed young man trailing behind him, clearly compelled.

"Suitable?" he asked, his tone indifferent.

"Don't brood so much, Stef, you'll get wrinkles," Caroline chided, reaching out and grabbing the man's arm, dragging him over to the couch. Stefan left with a shake of his head, leaving her to it. "Sit," she compelled, the blonde man quickly obeying her.

She sat down on the human's lap, running her nose along his neck, breathing in his scent. She turned to Klaus, noticing he hadn't moved.

"Not hungry?" she asked, raising an eyebrow in question, knowing the vampire must be ravenous.

Klaus averted his gaze, suddenly feeling embarrassed. "I don't… I don't feed from humans," he managed to say, his voice still hoarse.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Well, we're going to have to change that," she said matter-of-factly, raising her chin. "Come on Klaus," she said sweetly, holding his eyes as her fangs descended and she ran them along the human's neck. "You'll like it, I promise," she whispered seductively, biting into the flesh before her.

He watched her close her eyes in pleasure as she fed slowly, drawing it out. He felt compelled to join her, raising slowly into a seated position on the couch, dragging himself towards the other end.

The hybrid pulled back as he settled in beside the walking blood bag, eyeing him curiously. She gave a small sound of surprise when he yanked her away from the man and onto his own lap, holding her there with all the strength he still possessed.

Instead of scolding him, she only smirked, pulling the human's bleeding neck towards them. "Taste it," she coaxed into his ear, her lips brushing the sensitive skin there.

The scent of the blood was overwhelming. He was so hungry, he couldn't help when his fangs descended, eyes darkening as he bit harshly into the open wound. Caroline made a pleased sound as he drank, stroking his back.

When he pulled away a few moments later, unsure, she crashed her lips into his, pulling a moan from them both as they tasted the blood on each other's tongues. She pulled away again, far too soon for his taste, giving him a sultry look.

"Drink up, you'll need your strength," she said cryptically, returning to the human's neck, feeding.

Klaus followed suite, biting into the other side, feeding with her, the sensation oddly sensual. He felt the man's life slip away, unable to force himself to stop, his hunger too great. When the human went limp in their arms he pulled back, finding Caroline watching him, her eyes strangely prideful.

"Yes, you'll do nicely," she hummed, pulling him in for another heated kiss.

He couldn't understand this sudden pull she seemed to have over him. Maybe Original blood did something to you? Or maybe it was just the mysterious Original herself. He had seen many men fall at her feet ever since the Originals had arrived in town. He had just assumed they were all compelled, but now he wasn't so sure.

"Now, get some rest," she said pushing him back down onto the couch. "We have a lot to do when you're feeling better."

Her mysterious statements unnerved him, but he felt the exhaustion overcome him, driving out any will he might have had to question her.

"Stefan will take out the trash, don't worry," Caroline added, gesturing to the body at the end of the couch. "Sweet dreams, Klaus," she said, the dark smile back on her lips.

Klaus shuddered as he watched her leave, his eyes already drooping shut. He wondered if he hadn't just condemned himself to a fate worse than death as he drifted off, dreams of lips and nails as red as blood filling his thoughts.


	3. Fixing a Hole

**Klaroline Fanfiction Day 3: Historical**

**Thanks again to arrowthroughmyolicityheart for giving me a setting: Western.**

**I was trying to think of all the Western knowledge I've picked up, mostly from TV of course, and kept coming back to Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman. So I drew on that 90's gem for some inspiration, I hope you enjoy!**

**In which Caroline decides the West has some good points.**

* * *

Caroline narrowed her eyes at the sun's glare as she stepped outside, water pitcher and glass in hand. Even as the sun dipped lower in the sky, the sweltering heat seemed to remain constant. If she didn't need the hole in the side of the barn patched so desperately, she would never have agreed to let Klaus fix it on such a scorching day, even if he was her landlord.

It had been a few months since she had moved from the big city of Boston to the small town of Colorado Springs and she was still finding her footing. Things were so different here, the people were so different; it was like being on another world. A dirty, rude, harsh world.

As she stepped into the barn, sighing in relief at the decrease in temperature, Caroline thought that perhaps some things remained the same no matter where you went. Things like how good some men could look without a shirt.

She blushed as he raised his head to look over at her, averting her gaze as she pretended not to have been staring. She had a feeling he had noticed, though, he always seemed to have a strong sense about those sorts of things.

"Water?" she offered, holding out the items in her hand as she looked back at him with a small smile, trying to ignore the way the beads of sweat ran down his body, disappearing into the waistband of his trousers.

Klaus shot her his familiar smirk, one that seemed to be leaning more towards a grin every time she saw him. "Much obliged," he said, wiping the sweat from his forehead with his discarded shirt before reaching out to take the proffered glass.

"How goes the repair?" she enquired, craning her head to look passed him to check on his progress.

"Should be finished before nightfall," he informed her before taking a long drink of water.

A stray drop of water escaped his lips as he drank, trailing hypnotizingly down his throat, Caroline's eyes following its path. Her daze was broken when he exhaled loudly, his thirst quenched, and her eyes darted back up to his.

"You know, my offer to assist you still stands," she said before a silence could fall over them.

Klaus shook his head, giving her a wry look. "You may be quite adept at repairing the human body, Miss Forbes, but that doesn't mean you know the first thing about repairing a wall."

"Caroline," she insisted for the hundredth time. Honestly, she couldn't understand why he always reverted to formality around her, especially when he insisted she call him by his first name, the first day they had met, no less. "And I'm a quick learner," she added, raising her eyebrow in challenge.

"Caroline," he relented, her name rolling off his tongue in a way that sent shivers down her spine. "If the lady insists…" he said, giving a half bow as he gestured for her to join him at the hole.

She placed the pitcher on a nearby crate, rolling up her sleeves as she approached him. She was beyond tired of everyone underestimating her, and she wasn't about to back down before Klaus of all people.

He showed her how to hold a hammer first, Caroline rolling her eyes at him the entire time. He only chuckled, demonstrating how to nail a board into place properly before handing her the hammer and a nail.

She lifted her skirts as she stepped in front of him, wading through the hay on the ground. When she took the tools from him, Klaus lifted the next piece of wood into place, directing her where to place the nail. She took great care in making sure to not strike her own thumb as she swung the hammer, having seen the damage it could do from her patients.

She grinned over her shoulder at him once the nail was firmly hammered into the wood, blushing slightly at the look of pride he shot her.

Caroline continued to assist him with the patchwork, the task almost complete in no time at all with the two working together. As Klaus moved to grab the last plank, which seemed to be lodged under a wooden bench, she simultaneously reached over his shoulder for the package of nails. She felt herself falling as the wood, jerked free by Klaus, collided with her ankle, knocking her off balance, and sending her straight into Klaus. Unable to stop her, the momentum from dislodging the plank combined with her weight too great, he fell with her, landing with a loud 'oomph' in the hay.

Raising her head to regain her bearings, Caroline noticed the firm body underneath her that had cushioned her fall. She blushed as she realized her hands were splayed across his naked chest, quickly moving to raise herself up and off of him when he stopped her, arms holding her in place.

"Are you alright?" he questioned, his blue eyes full of concern.

"I should be the one asking you that, as the doctor and the one who fell on you," she managed to say, giving him a sheepish grin.

"I'm fine, love," Klaus grinned, his hands still keeping her from moving.

Caroline licked her lips, unsure of what to do, never having been so close to him before. His eyes followed the movement of her tongue, flicking back up to hers with a strange look in them. It seemed to Caroline like he was seeing her for the first time.

His head slowly raised towards hers, closing the space between them. She felt her eyes falling closed, anticipating what was to come next. She could feel his breath ghosting over her lips, and then-

"Doctor Forbes! Come quick! There's been an accident!"

Caroline shot up, eyes flashing wide open, quickly rolling off of Klaus as she searched for the source of the voice. Thankfully, it seemed to be coming from outside the barn.

"Be right there!" she yelled after clearing her voice, looking down at her hands for a moment before she gathered the strength to look at Klaus. "I have to go," she said softly, hoping he understood.

He nodded, "Of course, sweetheart. I'll finish up here, don't worry."

She returned the gesture, rising and brushing hay from her skirts. Caroline turned to go, but stopped suddenly, looking back at him. "Join me for supper?" she asked, hoping he would accept her offer.

Klaus frowned for a moment as he rose, about to decline when he met her eyes, their soft blue so full of light and happiness, something that had been noticeably absent from his own life for a long time. "I- I'd love to," he finally said, smiling as her face lit up at his answer.

"Good! I'll be back as soon as I can!" she called as she ran out of the barn in search of her medical bag.

Perhaps Colorado Springs wasn't so bad after all.


	4. The Trouble with Cats

**Klaroline Fanfiction Wekk Day 4: Humor**

**I thought this would be the perfect day to use an old prompt (sorry!) from Ms. ZoeiLang (FFN): Caroline gets a pet while she is living with Klaus.**

**In which Klaus unwillingly learns all about cats.**

* * *

If he wanted to, Klaus could pinpoint the exact moment in time he had lost his sanity.

It wasn't because of some curse, or the death of a loved one, or any of the many supernatural problems that seemed to crop up on a weekly basis. No, the cause was much more sinister than that.

A Kitten.

The hybrid had been adamantly against getting a pet as soon as Caroline expressed an interest. They were too time consuming, filthy, obnoxious, and most of all, too _human_. His protests seemed to fall on deaf ears, however, as the persistent blonde continued to drop hints and talk endlessly about her latest obsession.

Klaus should have known he would give in eventually; he never could deny her anything. But he never actually got the chance.

As soon as Kol caught wind of Caroline's desire, and Klaus' displeasure, he was quick to pounce on the opportunity to irritate his brother. The troublesome Original had burst in one day, without knocking Klaus recalled, carrying a tiny grey bundle in his arms.

Caroline had of course squealed in delight, rushing over and snuggling the small kitten. Klaus had tried to object, but one look into her large blue eyes so full of happiness melted his resolve. He settled for shooting Kol a withering glance and storming out of the room, doing his best to ignore his brother's laughter.

Caroline had later informed him that the kitten was named Hercules. The way she smirked as she told him indicated the name was some sort of jab at his expense, but he chose to ignore it, instead shooting the cat a glare as it gnawed on the laces of his boots.

It had been three months since that day and Klaus' sanity had been slipping ever since. It seemed like the bigger the cat grew, the bigger the problems it caused became.

First had been the food.

He had tried to appease Caroline, who was snubbing him as he snubbed the cat, by buying the annoying beast some food. He had presented it to his love, grinning proudly, expecting a reward for his good behavior. But she had taken one look at the bag and frowned.

"This is the wrong kind," she told him, looking at him as if he should have known better. "It has to go back."

"What?" he deadpanned, eyes narrowing in confusion.

"This is full of by products and filler, it's terrible for my baby," Caroline told him, bending down to pick up the small ball of fur.

"Food is food, Caroline," Klaus said with a frown, growing annoyed.

"Oh, okay, so you won't mind if I replace all your blood bags with, say, rat blood then, right?" she asked with a raised brow. "Blood is blood."

Klaus returned the bag.

Then there was the litter issue.

"He's still learning," she informed him, cuddling Hercules in her arms, barely sparing Klaus a glance as he waved his wet shirt in front of her.

"It's the third time this week!"

Caroline looked up, shooting him a glare. "And did you clean out the litter box when you said you would the other day?"

His hand lowered, scowl on his face.

"And don't leave your clothes on the floor, that's just asking for it," she called over her shoulders as she carried Hercules downstairs.

Klaus did the laundry with a deep frown.

Scratching soon became an issue.

"Caroline! Your foul beast has scratched me again!"

The blonde walked into the living room, lips pursed as she took in the sight of Klaus sitting on the floor, Hercules hiding under the table, watching him carefully.

"And what were you doing?"

"… Petting him," he eventually answered, avoiding her eyes.

"Petting him _where_?" she asked, crossing her arms. When he remained silent she continued, answering for him. "On his belly, I bet. Honestly Klaus, _you_ are harder to train than the cat. I don't know how many times I have to tell you, don't touch his belly!" she reprimanded, fishing the cat out from under the table, holding him as he purred in her arms.

Klaus huffed from his spot on the floor, finding it ridiculous that he was jealous of a cat.

"And quit sulking," she called over her shoulder as she left. "A little scratch shouldn't bother the Big Bad Hybrid, right cutie?" Caroline said to Hercules, ignoring the growl coming from Klaus.

He gave the kitten a glare anytime it showed its belly from then on.

The claws in general were also a problem.

"My couch!"

The vampire rolled her eyes, putting down her book and gently moving a sleeping Hercules off her lap before she went to find her shouting hybrid.

"What now?"

"Look at my couch!" Klaus yelled, gesturing angrily at the antique, scratch marks all over the wooden legs, tears in the fabric.

Caroline frowned, looking around the room. "Where are Hercules' scratching posts and cat trees?"

"Those things were hideous, I got rid of them," he said haughtily.

"Klaus!" she yelled angrily, shooting him a glare. "You can't throw away his scratching outlets and expect him to not find something else to use! Honestly, you are vainer than Rebekah. I offered to let you help pick things out for him, but you were uninterested. This is your own fault," she scolded, shaking her head before she turned on her heel.

Klaus spent the next two hours on the internet ordering cat furniture.

His patience with the creature was wearing thin. Caroline seemed to pay it more mind than she did him, often preferring to snuggle with Hercules in their bed than him, something that greatly bothered the Original.

He was beginning to contemplate ways of getting rid of the beast, but couldn't come up with any that didn't involve an angry Caroline. Klaus was reaching the end of his rope when something strange happened.

Hercules sat on his lap. And purred.

It was completely at random. Klaus had been avoiding the kitten for weeks, leaving a room as soon as it entered. But here it was, sitting curled up on his lap of its own accord, purring away.

He leerily stroked its back, afraid this was another trap like the belly thing. But Hercules only purred louder, thrusting his head into Klaus' hand, demanding more attention.

Klaus wasn't sure how long he had been petting the cat, but he was broken from his reverie by the sound of a camera, Caroline's squee of joy quickly following.

"See, I told you he liked you!" she cried, angling her phone to take another picture, laughing at the hybrid's frown.

He completely changed his opinion of Hercules though when he learned of the cat's favorite game.

Whenever Kol would visit, which was far too often for Klaus' taste, Hercules would take to hiding under whatever piece of furniture Kol sat on, swatting at his feet at random.

Klaus found it hilarious; Kol not so much.

"Bloody ungrateful wretch! I'm the one that brought you here, you traitor!"

From then on, instead of planning ways to get rid of Hercules, he planned ways to teach the cat to torture his family.

Caroline only shook her head when she caught him trying to teach the kitten to attack neck ties on command. "My two evil masterminds," she smirked, rolling her eyes in amusement.


	5. Nature's Loophole

**Klaroline Fanfiction Day 5: Pregnancy**

**For this I used an old prompt I had: Caroline is the one pregnant and Kaus finds out the same way he did with Hayley only of course reacts differently.**

**For this scenario, I'm going to ignore TO completely, something I love to do, and pretend Klaus went off to travel the world and take care of his many empires and didn't resign himself to one tiny city in 4x20. TVD season 5 happened as in the show for the most part, minus the Steroline. This scene takes place sometime after the finale, and Klaus was called to NOLA in a similar fashion from wherever he was in Europe.**

**In which we learn loopholes don't have to also be plotholes.**

* * *

Klaus followed his brother into the crypt, annoyance already clear on his features. If Elijah knew what was going on with this witch business, he should have told him already and ended this charade.

"Sophie Devereaux," Klaus said, noticing the woman standing there waiting for them. "What is this?"

"He's all yours," Elijah informed the witch. "Received."

Klaus gave his brother an annoyed look before turning back to the witch with fake enthusiasm.

"You know you're famous in this town?" she began, feigning confidence. "Witches tell bedtime stories about the powerful vampire Klaus."

The hybrid nearly laughed. Who was this witch?

"We know Marcel was nothing but an orphan streetrat," Sophie continued. "You made him what he is. And now he's out of control," she said in a tone that clearly indicated he should care. "He does what he wants. Kills who he wants. I'm going to stop him. And you can help me."

Klaus stared at his in silence for a moment, mouth opening and closing as he tried to formulate a response. The audacity of this witch, presuming to order him around. He turned to his brother in amusement. "This is why you brought me here," he asked incredulously.

"Hear her out," Elijah coaxed, though he remained unmoving behind Klaus.

"I don't need to hear her out," Klaus quickly responded, holding up a finger to silence his brother. "I assure you, love, there is not a thing on this Earth that will matter enough for me to waste even thirty more seconds of my time," he gritted out, turning his anger back on the witch.

Sophie continued to look unfazed, however, giving Klaus a small shred of worry.

"Elijah, what madness is this?" he questioned, rounding on his older brother.

"Klaus."

The small feminine voice, full of uncertainty caused him to turn abruptly to the entrance of the crypt, eyes widening in shock at the figure before him.

"Caroline," he breathed, unable to contain his surprise.

The beautiful blonde who had haunted his dreams since that day in the woods, or more accurately since the night he had first fed her his blood to save her life, if he was being honest with himself, stood before him now, flanked by more New Orleans witches.

"You need to listen to them, please," she said, refusing to meet his eyes, her face and posture giving away her nervousness and doubt.

Klaus stared at her for a long moment, enjoying the mere sight of her when he remembered the situation at hand. "What is the meaning of this?" he demanded, glaring at his brother and the witch in turn.

"Marcel may be able to keep us from practicing real magic in this town, but as keepers of the balance, we still know when nature has cooked up something new," Sophie said boldly, unflinching under Klaus' gaze. "With a little help from us, of course."

The hybrid continued to stare her down, resisting the urge to turn back to look at Caroline. He had to protect her from whatever this was, and the best way he could do that right now was to pretend she didn't matter to him. So he stayed focused on Sophie, though his ears still searched for any sounds coming from the blonde vampire.

"For example, I have a special gift," she continued after only a momentary pause. "Of sensing when a girl is pregnant."

Klaus smirk slowly dropped as the words finally reached him, the implication behind them becoming clear. His head whipped around to look at Caroline, taking in her scared features, lips pressed tightly together as she finally met his eyes.

"What?" was all he could manage, the word barely a whisper.

"I don't understand it either," Caroline said softly, her blue eyes full of confusion and worry. "But…"

"What are you saying," he said, more sharply than he meant, his frown softening slightly when she looked away, obviously worried about his response.

"Niklaus," he brother said firmly, drawing his attention away from Caroline. "The girl is carrying your child."

Klaus' mouth dropped, hearing his suspicions confirmed aloud sending him over the edge. "No," he denied, his voice strained with emotion. "It's not possible. Vampires cannot procreate," he cried, turning to glare at the witch and his brother, this sick game of theirs making him see red. It was bad enough they tried to do this to him, but to pull Caroline into the middle of it? Elijah would be daggered before the sun rose again, the witch a mere stain on the crypt floor.

"But magic can create life from death," Sophie said, standing firm. "Magic made you a vampire, brought you back to life. The same is true for your hybrids. So why don't you think it can also be used to create a new life inside something not exactly alive? This pregnancy is… one of nature's loopholes," she finished looking fairly satisfied at the confused look on his face.

"Explain," he growled.

"We knew you would never agree to help us stop Marcel without some leverage, so my coven looked into you, searching for a weakness. You dagger your family just as soon as look at them, so no help there. You also seem to be incapable of making friends," Sophie ignored his growl and continued. "We thought there was nothing. That the almighty Klaus was untouchable. Until we saw you with her."

Klaus turned his head to look at the blonde in question. Caroline was frowning slightly as she listened to Sophie's words. He couldn't be sure, but it looked more like she was annoyed on his behalf than for being called his weakness.

"So when it became obvious you two would get together intimately," Sophie continued, ignoring the snort from Caroline and the obnoxious grin from Klaus. "We devised a plan. It took a lot of magic and it cost my sister her life, but we made you and the vampire fertile, creating a new life in exchange for Jane Anne's."

"But…" Caroline wondered, still confused.

"When you became a vampire, your body basically entered a state of suspended animation. Only the systems you needed to survive, like your heart and lungs, remained functional, everything else became dormant. Including your eggs."

Caroline shifted uncomfortably, the topic of reproduction in public had always made her a little awkward, and this was like being in Health Class times a thousand.

"Basically, we brought your eggs and Klaus' sperm out of dormancy," the witch added, making Caroline grimace at the vivid picture.

"Okay okay, I get it," the blonde said, waving her off. Klaus chuckled softly at her reaction. How he had missed her.

"Because of my sister's sacrifice, the lives of this girl and her baby are now controlled by us," the witch said coldly, getting back on track. "If you don't help us take down Marcel, so help me, Caroline won't live to see her first maternity dress."

"Hey!" Caroline yelled, glaring at Sophie as Klaus took a menacing step forward.

"If you want Marcel dead, he's dead," Elijah said quickly, stepping forward to put a restraining hand on Klaus' shoulder. "I'll do it myself."

"No," Sophie said firmly, shocking him. "We can't. Not yet. We have a clear plan to follow and there are rules."

After a pause Klaus raised his head back to the witch, his eyes murderous. "How dare you command me," he said in a low, menacing voice. "Threaten me!" he suddenly yelled, shrugging off Elijah's hand and taking a menacing step towards Sophie. "I am the Original Hybrid! I will not be bullied by some run-of-the-mill witches!"

Sophie took a small step back, finally showing some of the fear she had been hiding so well.

"I won't hear any more lies!" he shouted, gesturing angrily. "You can paint your pretty picture with whatever words you like, but you will never convince me of this impossibility!"

He turned to leave the crypt, prepared to kill the witches flanking Caroline if need be to take her with him, when Elijah stopped him once more.

"Niklaus."

Klaus slowly turned at his brother's firm voice, meeting his eyes.

"Listen," Elijah said gently, his eyes moving to Caroline.

Klaus followed his eyes, looking at the blonde vampire who gave him a hesitant smile. Her right hand wandered across her still flat stomach as she turned her attention to it as well. Klaus focused his hearing, his eyes growing wet as the sound finally reached his ears.

Another heartbeat.

Faint and fast, he could barely hear it, but it was there. The witches were right. Caroline was pregnant.

A single tear escaped his eye, rolling down his cheek as his eyes met the woman he loved's once more, her own eyes full of unshed tears.

"I never thought I would be able to after…" Caroline trailed off, voice soft. "And I certainly never wanted to be a teen mom. But if this is my only chance…"

Klaus stepped up to her, tentatively reaching out to touch her stomach when she gave him a consenting smile. A child. _His_ child. No, Caroline's and his. The fact that she was in this with him made it much less intimidating.

He smiled gently at her as he cupped her cheek, Caroline mirroring his smile. "Let's get you out of here, love."

"Not so fast."

Klaus turned with a scowl, he had almost forgotten the meddlesome witches were still there.

"We anticipated your… lack of willingness," Sophie continued, pulling a knife from her pocket.

Klaus moved protectively in front of Caroline, shielding her from the witch's view. Elijah also stiffened, glancing worriedly between the witch and his brother.

"Caroline is bound to me. Anything you do to me, you do to her," Sophie stated, moving the knife along her forearm, leaving a cut.

"Ah!"

Klaus turned swiftly at Caroline's gasp, his eyes widening as he took in the sight of the long red line on her arm, blood leaking from the cut. A cut in the exact same place as on Sophie's arm. Caroline's wide eyes looked at him in shock.

"And don't think you can just steal off with her," the witch continued, staunching the flow of blood on her arm with a cloth. "I will sacrifice my own life if I have to to end hers. And the child's."

Klaus glared at her with barely controlled rage before a thought occurred to him. Glancing back at his brother, a silent conversation passed between the two Originals. Klaus waited until Elijah nodded before stepping forward.

"Well then," he said darkly, grasping both of Sophie's arms suddenly, causing her to gasp in shock. "I guess we'll just have to take you along too," he informed her, pushing her into Elijah's waiting arms before he flashed over to Caroline. "Come on, sweetheart," he said, giving her a reassuring smile before he pulled her into his arms, flashing out of the crypt.

"My apologies," Elijah said to the magicless woman in his arms before he scooped her up, ignoring her feeble attempts to get loose, and flashed off after his brother.


	6. Work

**Klaroline Fanfiction Week Day 6: Office**

**This is from an elaborate prompt from realynn8: Smut!**

**In which Caroline has something else for Klaus to work on.**

* * *

"Klaus! I am _so_ bored, aren't you done already?"

Klaus barely raised his head at the complaint. It was about the tenth one this hour, he hesitated to think about how many he had heard over the course of the afternoon. Caroline had taken up position on the sofa in his office and she was now sprawled across it, head hanging back over the arm, glaring at him upside down.

"Sweetheart, I told you I had a lot of things to go over today," Klaus sighed, putting down his pen. "Why didn't you go shopping with Bekah? I know how you enjoy using my credit card."

Caroline scrunched her face at him. "Because Stefan is in town this weekend so Rebekah will be spending every minute available mooning over him. Pass," she said, throwing her arms up into the arm in exasperation.

"Well, then why didn't you go see Stefan? Show him around."

"Hello? Did you miss the part about Rebekah stalking him? I wasn't joking, it'd be either all kissy face or 'why won't he look at me?' constantly. It would be Stebekah overload," she whined, rubbing her hands over her eyes.

Though he had no idea what in the world 'Stebekah' was, Klaus knew better than to ask. "Well, what about your other friends, you-"

An unintelligible whine interrupted him. The hybrid only raised an eyebrow, knowing if an argument reached this stage the best thing to do was to back away slowly.

Caroline dragged her hands down her face before sitting upright, crossing her arms over her chest as she fixed him with a scowl. "Maybe I would have made other plans if _you_ hadn't promised to spend the day with me!"

Klaus frowned, knowing she was right. "But sweetheart, I already explained to you this morning, things came up that I had to deal with."

"I know," she said rolling her eyes. "Your all-important 'wolfitchpire business,'" continuing her penchant for word mashing.

"I really wish you wouldn't call it that-"

"Cause it's _so important _that you work on all these treaties and proposals. What ever happened to snapping a few necks and compelling everything your way?" she asked exasperatedly, head falling back against the couch.

"Are you suggesting I go out and murder to get things done? I thought you were against all that, love," Klaus said, quite amused.

"Ugh, that's not what I mean! I'm just…" Caroline sighed, closing her eyes before tilting her head back to stare at the ceiling, searching for an answer. "New Orleans is great and all, but I hardly know anyone outside of your family or school. And I can't exactly bring my human classmates around, now can I? And I wouldn't mind so much, except you're always working lately. Marcel sees you more than I do! Maybe if I just stake him…" she trailed off sighing again.

Klaus smirked in amusement. He didn't doubt that she could find a way to get rid of the older vampire if she really wanted to, but he knew this was just her frustrations talking. "I'm sorry, Caroline. I did promise you my attention today," he began, noticing her turn her head to him, smile forming on her lips. "But I really do need to finish this-"

He didn't get to finish his train of thought before she had flashed over to his desk and swept his papers to the floor with her arm, the smile on her face gone.

"Sweetheart," he said warningly, frowning up at her.

"Well I have a new proposal for you to look over," Caroline said, her voice suddenly husky as he watched her climb on top of his desk and slowly crawl over to him.

Klaus narrowed his eyes, wondering if this was some sort of trick. "Caroline, what-"

"Shh," she told him, placing a finger over his lips. "I have something else for you to work on," she said suggestively, leaning back and hanging her legs over the edge of the desk, her bare legs brushing his pant clad ones.

The hybrid licked his lips, sitting back in his chair, deciding to see how this played out.

He wasn't disappointed as Caroline reached down to grab the end of her dress, slowly pulling it up over her thighs until she reached her hips, shifting herself slightly until she was no longer sitting on it. Klaus' eyebrows rose as he realized she hadn't been wearing any panties all day, his pants becoming tight.

"I've had nothing to do all day but think about you," she purred, spreading her legs for him, bringing her feet up to rest on his thighs. "I think this urgently needs your attention."

Klaus didn't need to be told twice, grabbing her ankles and holding her legs apart as he dipped his head down between them. Caroline moaned at the feel of his tongue on her, eagerly lapping at her cunt, finding her already wet. He felt her fingers thread through his hair as he focused on her clit, licking circles around the sensitive nub.

He pulled away slightly, looking up at her from where she watched him with hooded eyes. Klaus quickly dove his head back down, his tongue gliding through her folds before plunging inside, mimicking what he planned to do to her later with his cock. He hummed against her as she moaned, her grip in his hair tightening.

"Yes," she whimpered, her head falling back as he drove her closer to the edge.

Klaus removed his tongue from inside her, licking a path back up to her clit. He looked up, growling against her skin at what he saw. Caroline had pulled down one side of her dress and bra, her fingers frantically rolling her nipple as she worked to reach her peak.

"Yes, touch yourself, Caroline," he murmured against her wet flesh, the sight of her playing with her breast spurring him on.

With a cry, Caroline came, her back arching, pushing her hips closer to his mouth. Klaus continued to lap at her until she came down from her high, looking at him with a lazy smile.

"What did you think about my proposal?" she drawled, clearly satisfied with herself.

"I think I have a counter offer," Klaus replied, using his hold on her ankles to pull her to the very edge of his desk, eliciting a squeal of surprise from the blonde.

He made quick work of his zipper, pushing his pants down his legs hurriedly, his already hard cock springing free. He toed his way out of his boots, kicking his pants somewhere under the desk as he pulled off his Henley. Caroline, meanwhile, had pulled off her dress, tossing it along with her bra to the floor. She leaned back on the desk, propping herself on her elbows as she watched him undress.

Without any preamble, Klaus hunched over her, taking a brief moment to kiss her hard before he thrust into her fully, swallowing her gasp. He began a fast pace, which Caroline seemed to approve of, her legs wrapping around his hips as she clutched to his back.

Neither spoke as they continued to thrust against each other, feeling the need to reach the point of pleasure as soon as possible. Klaus kissed a path down her neck, moving along her chest until he reached her breast, giving it the attention he couldn't earlier. Caroline moaned appreciatively, her hands once again finding his hair, holding him to her.

When her cries increased in pace, her body beginning to tense, he redoubled his efforts, picking up his pace as he snaked a hand down between them, finding her clit. It wasn't long until she broke, another orgasm crashing through her, her walls clutching around him tightly, drawing out a cry from the hybrid.

"Caroline," he groaned, close to his own release.

Suddenly, Klaus found himself pushed back into his chair, her body no longer enveloping him. He looked up in confusion and found Caroline standing across the room in the doorway, her skin still flushed pink from her recent orgasm.

"Caroline," he grunted, his voice decidedly less pleasurable this time.

"Ah ah ah," she tutted, wagging a finger at him. "You made me wait, now it's your turn."

Klaus' jaw fell as she smirked. She was serious.

"Now, if you decide you're done with work today, I might be able to fit you into my schedule," the vampire said nonchalantly, inspecting her nails as she leaned on the doorframe. "I'll be in the bedroom if you change your mind," she said before flashing off down the hall and up the stairs.

He sat there in silence for a few minutes, speechless. He couldn't believe she had just done that. He must be rubbing off on her more than he thought. Klaus considered her offer as he looked down to eye the papers strewn about the floor. He really should get back to them…

"Fuck it," he said to no one, pushing himself out of his chair. "What good is being the king if you can't put off your work?"

Klaus could swear he heard giggling coming from upstairs as he stepped over the papers and quickly made his way to the bedroom.


	7. 1864

**Klaroline Fanfiction Week Day 7: Time Travel**

**And so we come to the last entry! I hope you have enjoyed my contributions :) You can always check out the "kcfanficweek" tag on tumblr as well to see all the talented members of our fandom's works if you crave more.**

**Let's say this takes place sometime in Season 4 between the Miss Mystic Pageant and the Hybrid Slaughter; basically before everything went to hell.**

**I've added this to my "to continue" list, maybe even as a full length fic, after I catch up on the rest of my backlog of course.**

**In which Caroline and Klaus find themselves much more lost than they first thought.**

* * *

"I can't believe this! This is all your fault, you know."

Klaus sighed, eyes raised to the heavens as he continued to walk behind her through the woods.

"Maybe if you could go five minutes without trying to take over the world-"

"I would hardly call this plan world domination material, love," he interrupted, halting his steps as she abruptly stopped, turning stiffly to face him.

Caroline leveled a glare at him that would cause most to cower before her. "Oh, my mistake, not the world, just my home town! That's not nearly as bad," she said sarcastically, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Glad you agree," he said, giving her a grin.

"You're infuriating!" she cried, turning on her heel and stalking away from him.

The hybrid chuckled softly before continuing after her, contemplating his next move. He certainly hadn't planned to end up in the middle of the woods, unsure of his exact whereabouts. And Caroline was most certainly not supposed to have interrupted the spell his witch was casting, causing them to be transported here in the first place.

Klaus continued to follow the angry vampire, keeping his distance as she fumed, storming through the woods. He couldn't understand why she was so upset, it's not like the spell was supposed to kill anyone; not directly anyway.

"Oh. My. God."

He was pulled from his thoughts by her startled words, flashing forward to her side, a protective arm shooting out in front of her. Klaus looked at her in question, noticing her open mouth and wide, confused eyes. As he turned to see what had alarmed her, his own jaw dropped at the sight.

"Is that… Stefan?" Caroline whispered, voice full of confusion.

The boy in front of her looked like her friend, yet his hair was longer and his clothes were so… old. He almost looked like he belonged at the Founder's Day Celebration. Had she forgotten what the date was? No, it was still fall, totally the wrong time of year for that. But then…

Caroline gasped, her hands flying up to cover her mouth as she continued to stare in shock. Klaus turned to look at her, seeking an explanation.

"That's Stefan," she said slowly, her voice shaky as she let her hands fall back to her sides. "And that's Damon," she continued, trembling finger pointing at the dark haired man who was also sporting longer hair and strange clothes.

"Yes, I can see that, love, what-"

"And that's Katherine."

Klaus' head whipped around, his eyes quickly settling on the curly haired brunette who appeared to be playing croquet with an older gentleman. He was frozen in confusion for a moment, wondering why on Earth the troublesome doppelganger turned vampire was wearing such a large skirt, before he made to move forward, his revenge in sight.

"Wait!" Caroline hissed, grabbing his arm in alarm, pulling him back into the cover of the trees.

Momentarily stunned by her touch, Klaus allowed her to maneuver him, his eyes fixed on her small hand wrapped around his bicep. Once she was satisfied they were out of sight, Caroline turned to look at him. A blush appeared on her cheeks as she followed his eyes, realizing she was still touching him. She pulled her hand back with a jerk, self-consciously rubbing her hands together as she looked up at him nervously.

"Well, sweetheart, as much as I enjoy you manhandling me," Klaus began, ignoring her scoff. "Mind explaining why you stopped me from doing us all a favor and ending Katerina Petrova once and for all?"

"You can't!" Caroline insisted, looking at him pleadingly.

The hybrid frowned. "I most certainly can."

"No, I mean you can't because you didn't," she explained, as if he was supposed to have any idea what she was talking about.

"Caroline, my patience is wearing thin, even for you," Klaus sighed, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

Caroline sighed loudly, crossing her arms over her chest. "What I'm saying is that you can't kill her now because you didn't back then… which is now _now_, I guess."

Klaus gave her a blank look.

"You and your stupid witch with her stupid spell sent us back in time, Klaus!" she whisper-yelled, waving her arms wildly. "You can't kill Katherine because we've traveled back in time to a point where you didn't kill her, so doing anything to her now would screw things up royally in the future, otherwise known as our present! It's Rules of Time Travel 101."

He opened his mouth to refute her claim but found himself unable. It actually made sense. The clothes, the familiar, yet not so familiar faces, the odd building designs he had noticed in the distance; it all screamed past. Plus the feeling of being ripped apart when the spell had teleported them here made much more sense now.

Caroline nodded when he remained silent, looking grim. "We've gone back in time to 1864."

* * *

"I can't believe women actually wore these stupid things!" she said exasperatedly, complaining about her new wardrobe for the thousandth time. "I mean, how am I supposed to lace this?"

Klaus chuckled, looking over at the bushes Caroline had chosen to change behind. "You mean the corset, I presume? Ladies usually had maids to help them."

"Ugh! Well, what am _I_ supposed to do?" she cried, giving up on trying to lace up her own back.

"Allow me," he said softly from behind her, his hands suddenly taking hold of the strings.

Caroline gasped, clutching the corset tighter to her chest, turning her head around to glare at him. "Are you insane?! I could have been naked!" She was glad she had pulled on her underskirt before attempting to do up the corset.

Klaus chuckled, untangling the mess she had made of the laces. "I'm not seeing the downside, sweetheart."

Caroline made an infuriated noise but said nothing else, knowing she had no other choice if they were going to pass as people who actually belonged in the 1800's. She had to allow Klaus to help her dress in the clothes he had… borrowed for them. Her knee high boots and dress and cardigan and his jeans and leather jacket were certainly not going to cut it.

She gasped when he suddenly pulled the strings tight, shooting him a glare as he chuckled. "Stupid barbaric undergarments," she muttered as he continued to lace her up.

"There, all done," he finally said, tying off the ends.

Caroline let out a long breath, missing being able to expand her lungs in the same way as before, though she felt surprisingly snug and controlled. It actually wasn't that bad, not that she would admit that to Klaus.

She turned around, about to ask him to hand her the dress when she noticed his new clothes. He actually looked quite dashing, the old fashioned suit fitting him well. Caroline quickly averted her eyes before he could notice her staring, looking for the dress he had brought her. She spotted the silky fabric hanging on a branch, gently taking it into her arms and turning it around, trying to figure out how it was supposed to go on.

"Um, so how many people does it take to put on this part?" she asked timidly, holding up the mass of fabric that filled her arms.

Klaus grinned, turning to face her. "Allow me," he offered, holding out his arms.

Caroline reluctantly gave up the dress, self-consciously crossing her arms over her chest, feeling exposed in only the corset and underskirt, though it was honestly more covering than half of her regular outfits. Klaus fumbled with the fabric for a few moments before righting it, finding the hole for her head, holding it out as he gestured for her to put her head through.

She only hesitated a moment before she stepped forward, finding the arm holes as well and maneuvering herself into the dress as he held it out for her. Klaus helped her pull it down, his hands lingering on her waist slightly longer than necessary before he helped her straighten out her skirts.

"Must everything have laces?" Caroline moaned, turning her head to look at her back, glaring at the strings that hung loose.

Klaus laughed out loud, clearly amused by her displeasure, and moved behind her, tying the laces that were more decorative than functional.

"Well, how do I look?" she asked, spinning around, giving him a pose.

He swallowed hard, his throat suddenly dry. He had thought she had been beautiful the night of the ball, but this, this was another level. The light blue fabric brought out her eyes and complimented her creamy skin, the off-the-shoulders gown pulling in at her waist, showing off her curves. She looked positively radiant.

"This time period suits you," Klaus said after he cleared his throat, trying not to look or sound as awestruck as he felt.

"You don't look half bad yourself," she teased, giving him a smile. When she realized what she had said her eyes widened slightly. "Uh, so, we should probably come up with a backstory," Caroline said quickly, blushing slightly.

Klaus sighed. "I suppose you'll have to be my fiancé."

"What?!" Caroline screeched, looking at him incredulously.

He smirked at her response. "Would you prefer to be my sister?" he questioned, tilting his head.

She scrunched up her nose in distaste. "Ugh, fine. But no treating me like your property or I swear I will make you regret it when we get back!"

"Of course, love," he chuckled, already thinking of amusing scenarios where he could play this to his advantage.

"What are we going to do about Katherine? I mean, she knows what you look like," Caroline questioned, running her hand through her hair, idly wondering what she was supposed to do with it.

"Well, since you won't let me kill her…" he paused, checking to see if she had changed her mind. When she frowned in response he continued. "And I don't think we can avoid her, especially not if we want access to that Bennett witch you said is around here. That leaves compulsion."

The blonde pursed her lips thoughtfully. "That should work. Great, one problem down. Now, what do I do with my hair?"

He sent her a raised brow. "You're asking me?"

"Yeah, well, you were actually _around_ during this time, you have to remember something!"

"Women's hair styles wasn't exactly something I was interested in, Caroline," he told her with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh come on, just try to remember, did you have to brush the hair from their necks before you drained them dry or not?" she asked acerbically, becoming annoyed with his unhelpfulness.

Klaus' eyes darkened before he suddenly flashed behind her, his chest flush against her back. Caroline barely had a chance to gasp before she felt his breath on her shoulder as he breathed in her scent. Her eyes fell shut as he raised a hand to push her hair out of his way, trailing his fingers along her neck as he did so. She bit back a moan as she felt his nose brush along her neck, her body trembling in anticipation.

"Mmm, definitely… up," he whispered against her skin before he was suddenly gone, the warmth from his body against hers no longer there.

Caroline blinked, regaining her bearings, eyes finally focusing on him in front of her leaning against a tree smirking. "Jackass," she muttered, feeling her skin heat up as the blush spread across her face.

She ignored his laughter as she turned, furiously pulling her hair away from her face, trying to make her one hairband work miracles.

* * *

Once Caroline was satisfied with her hair, settling for pulling it back in a half ponytail, wrapping the hair around the hairband, thankful she had worn her curls today, they headed into town.

The vampire was none too thrilled to have to link arms with Klaus, especially after what he pulled, but he convinced her it was necessary. Caroline wracked her brain as they walked, trying to recall everything Stefan had ever told her about his human life, and everything else Elena had filled in for her, since Stefan was always less than forthcoming about his dealings with Katherine.

"There she is!" she suddenly hissed, her grip on his arm tightening as they walked through the center of town.

Klaus was momentarily distracted by the pressure on his arm before he forced himself to focus, following her line of sight to catch a glimpse of the doppelganger exiting a small herbal shop unaccompanied. He quickened his pace, almost dragging Caroline along with him as he followed her around the corner of a building.

Katherine had paused, clearly having sensed their presence. She slowly turned her head to look back at them. "Can I help-" her haughty words were cut off as she recognized Klaus, her eyes widening in fear as she made to run.

Anticipating her move, Klaus had already began flashing towards her, shoving her up against the side of the building by her neck, his eyes flashing yellow in anger.

"Klaus! How did you find me?" she choked out, hands clawing at him as she struggled to breath. "Please, let me go! You already killed my family, what more do you want?" she managed to say, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks as she suffocated in his unrelenting grip.

"Klaus!" Caroline reprimanded, running up and placing a restraining hand on his shoulder. "Remember what we talked about?" she said slowly, attempting to break through his rage.

The hybrid finally turned to face her, his features softening slightly as he realized she was right. "Fine. We'll do this your way," he grunted, turning back to the gasping doppelganger, his pupils constricting and dilating, pleased to see hers following suit. "You will not recognize me while we are here in Mystic Falls in this year. You have never seen me before. You will not remember me or my companion after we leave."

Katherine drowsily repeated back the words as he released his grip on her throat, the compulsion taking affect.

Caroline sighed in relief, dropping the hand she realized was still on Klaus, clasping her hands behind her back. "Thank you," she said softly, meeting his eyes.

Klaus pressed his lips into a hard line, forcing all his anger aside. There was still plenty of time in the present, future, whatever, to seek his revenge on Katerina. Looking into Caroline's wide blue eyes helped, his control returning as he stared back at her.

She gave him an awkward smile before she turned back to face Katherine, who was just now coming out of the grip of the compulsion.

"Are you alright Miss?" she questioned innocently, playing her part.

Katherine blinked a few times, rubbing her neck in confusion before she focused on the couple before her. "I- I'm fine. Do I know you?" she questioned, looking at them strangely, as if she recognized them but couldn't place them.

"No, my fiancé and I are new to town," Klaus stepped in, offering his hand begrudgingly, keeping up the charade.

Katherine accepted with a sly smile, one Caroline couldn't help narrowing her eyes at. Seriously? Weren't the Salvatore brothers enough for Katherine to play with? If only she remembered who Klaus really was…

"We were hoping you could direct us to a place to stay for a few days," Caroline interjected, feeling a sudden need to interrupt Katherine's exchange with Klaus.

Katherine looked at her as if she had just noticed she was there, and was none too pleased with the discovery. "Why of course, I know just the place! Come with me, I will show you to the Salvatore Boarding House," she said, grinning at Klaus who forced himself not to roll his eyes.

"Lead the way," he said with a short bow, letting a smirking Katherine proceed them.

"I swear, we better find a way home soon or _I'm_ going to kill her," she mumbled under her breath, just loud enough for Klaus to hear.

He grinned down at her as he took her hand again, placing it back into position on his arm. "Now, now, sweetheart, remember the 'Rules of Time Travel' as you so eloquently put it," he breathed back, clearly enjoying himself at her expense.

He couldn't quite make out her next words, but he was pretty sure he caught the words "bitch" and "watch her back."


End file.
